


cuddling the homies kinda hits tho ngl

by GoldenAceCard



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Napping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAceCard/pseuds/GoldenAceCard
Summary: Just a soft drabble because I like soft content, tags are pretty explanatory <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 394





	cuddling the homies kinda hits tho ngl

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot sec since I've written anything so don't be too harsh lol - I mainly wrote this to project onto characters bc I really want a hug rn. Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Dream Team have said they don't mind shipping and fanfics/art made about them, but if they ever changed their minds I'd delete this! Always respect content creators <3

Dream opened his eyes to the soft tapping of rain against a window.

He’d been drifting asleep in the fading light of a now set sun, stuck in a weird but calm state between consciousness and dreaming. Now he looked around the room drowsily - taking in the honey-colored fairy lights strung around the walls, the midnight sky with a bright full moon and only a few visible stars due to light pollution in the city. The TV had turned off automatically, as it no longer displayed the movie they’d been watching: Jurassic Park, Sapnap had picked it.

Dream felt a shuffle to his right where the boy in question was leaning against his chest, eyes still closed. Sapnap unconsciously pressed more into Dream, enjoying the inviting warmth of both him and the blanket around them. He sighed in his sleep as Dream gave him a gentle squeeze with the arm resting around his shoulders, smiling softly at him and pressing his lips briefly near his hairline.

He looked to his left then at George, who was also treating Dream as a pillow. George’s arms were wrapped around his middle, one hand stretched toward Sapnap to grip his hoodie sleeve in his sleep. Even passed-out asleep, George clung to the two of them like a lifeline. It was sweet, and Dream couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself and plant a kiss to the top of George’s hair in affection.

It was moments like these when Dream felt nothing but pure, unfiltered happiness. The microphones and cameras were shut off, the noise of the city had lulled, time slowed down. All he felt was warmth and contentment as he felt both of them hug a little tighter or move a little closer. The three of them had always had that subconscious need to be closer, especially when it felt like they were catching up on lost time being born and living most of their lives so far apart. That mutual need to be closer manifested in hugs given whenever they came home or quick kisses exchanged before leaving or sitting as close as possible on the couch when there were several other seats readily available but not nearly as appealing.

There was just something about being close that made it feel more real, because sometimes Dream couldn’t believe this _was_ real. That they were here with him, unwilling to leave each other again.

He let his head fall back against the cushions again, drifting off to sleep to the rhythm of rain syncing with the rhythm of their soft breaths in the nighttime air.

Dream felt himself fall a little more in love then. 


End file.
